Boundaries
by Lunchbox413
Summary: A scalding, summer sun and a crystal, cool lake spark romance and passion between two boys who have yet to discuss the nature of their rapidly budding relationship. -Takes place during the summer between season 2 and 3. Rated T for some steamy, citrus-like content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Klaine would be the main characters and they would sing romantic duets in every episode. **

**A/N: Whilst watching the Summer Lovin' scene where Mercedes says that she and Sam spent a lot of time together at the lake, my sister and I began coming up with a scenario about how Blaine and Kurt probably spent time with Samcedes that summer too because the idea of those couples doing double-date activities is just too cute for us to resist. And then, while we were coming up with some funny scenes that could have happened at the lake, I thought of the scene in The First Time when Blaine and Kurt discuss their decision to keep things above the waist and thus, this idea was formed. Because, that conversation had to happen somehow and somewhere during the summer. Right? ...well, whether you agree or not, this is what I like to believe happened. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Boundaries~**

A blazing, Summer sun is pouring down on them through the trees as they tentatively begin to strip off layer after layer of clothing. Blaine, who's wearing far less then Kurt to begin with, gets down to his boxers first and he considers pulling them off too, just to see what kind of reaction he can get from his sheltered boyfriend, but he's not sure he wants to push the situation in that direction just yet. He's already pleasantly astonished that the prudish brunette has agreed to such a scandalous rendezvous in the first place and he certainly doesn't want to do anything to ruin it.

He glances over his shoulder and finds that Kurt's eyes have changed from their usual cerulean to a concupiscent pewter as they trace the outline of his newly unclothed form. The taller teen is still wearing his jeans and a white, short-sleeved shirt that's unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal a glimpse of his lean chest that's so pallid that it almost matches the shirt covering it.

For a moment, Blaine sort of forgets that he's the one standing there exposed, until Kurt clears his throat and turns away, removing the white button-up.

Catching sight of a toned, flawless back, Blaine can feel his excitement and anticipation about to reach an embarrassing level, and though his impulse is screaming at him to jump the object of his interest, he chooses to jump into the lake instead.

The water is like ice, and though it prickles, like a million tiny needles, at his heated, sun-soaked skin, it successfully kills his arousal immediately, just as he'd hoped. He can't afford to mess this up by getting too eager.

When he glances back up at the shore, Kurt has finally finished undressing and he stands at the edge of the bank in black silk boxers with his thin arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you coming?" Blaine calls out to him, playfully.

The brunette hesitates, looking down at the drop between the bank and the water. "Is it cold?"

"It is...but it feels good."

Kurt's nose scrunches at this and he takes a small step backwards. "I'm not a fan of cold water...and it seems kind of dirty."

He chuckles, not at all surprised by his boyfriend's indecisive mentality. "It's not that bad. I promise."

They lock eyes and Blaine can see electric blue orbs quieting as his last words resonate between them. But then, the boy on shore is backing away from the edge and he thinks that perhaps he's misinterpreted those complex eyes, until Kurt takes a running jump over the edge.

The lithe teen seems to float in a preternatural abeyance (or maybe Blaine just sees it that way) and then falls into the water with a modest splash and disappears for a moment beneath the surface. When he reappears with a gasp and a smile so large that almost all his teeth are visible, he shouts, "That was exhilarating!" as he attempts to wipe water from his eyes with wet hands.

Blaine swims towards his boyfriend, though he doesn't remember making a conscious decision to do so, and they turn to face each other as they float languidly in the lake, allowing the stillness of the summer air to envelop them. Neither of them really knows what's supposed to come next. When they'd made this plan to sneak away from Mercedes's family lake-house to skinny dip (hence the not having bathing suits with them) they hadn't really discussed what they'd be doing once all their clothes had been shed. Of course, there was the implication that sex might ensue, but when they'd both chickened out of stripping completely, that implication had become sort of faded. And now, they're left suspended in the chilled, torpid water, with a lot of newly exposed skin and no plan of action for what comes next.

For what feels like a lot longer than it probably is, they simply stare at each other, taking in every detail of of this scene, every color, every muscle twitch, every droplet of water sliding over bare skin.

Kurt is truly stunning. Blaine has noticed before, but he feels like he's seeing the boy in a whole new light now, like he's back in the Dalton choir room, watching the moving rendition of "Blackbird" all over again. Gaunt, pallid cheekbones are accented by blush pink lips and cerulean eyes that are as bright and warm and deep as a tropical ocean and often induce within the Warbler, quixotic daydreams of swimming in them forever.

And then, he's reaching a hand out, tentatively, and placing his hand on one of those gaunt cheeks. The older teen nuzzles into his hand, welcoming the contact, and a small smile appears on those pink lips and though he may not know what comes next, Blaine absolutely knows that he cannot allow another second to go by without tasting that smile.

As soon as their lips meet, his other hand finds Kurt's in the water and their fingers lace, forcing them to use their other hands to keep themselves afloat. The kiss is awkward, though, with the stirring water around them, from limbs fighting to keep them above the surface and when Blaine tries to deepen the kiss, they end up sinking and both getting a mouthful of water.

Choking and sputtering, they pull apart and fight to regain composure, but the water's choppy now from their frantic movements and it seems that the stillness of the moment, the quiet, sensual setting is ruined.

When Blaine can finally breathe normally again, he looks at his boyfriend, apologetically. "I guess this wasn't such a great idea after all."

Kurt shakes his head. "I wouldn't say that. I mean, we're alone, and it was pretty romantic up until that last part."

"Yeah, it was."

The older boy chuckles. "We should probably stick to fooling around on shore...unless we somehow discover a way to breathe underwater."

Something about the way the words come out, sparks Blaine's interest and he decides to test the waters to see if he's reading the signals right. "Shall we move this to the shore then?"

Kurt's expression sobers and there's a long drawn out silence that has Blaine regretting his decision because he really was trying so hard not to screw this up. But then, the brunette utters one small word, "Sure," and it's laced with a salacious tone that's never before been produced from that perfectly, imperfect mouth of his.

He doesn't need to hear it twice. He's already swimming towards the rocks along the shoreline, that are just a little further down from the mossy bank where they jumped in, with the other teen close behind him. Once he's pulled himself up onto a large rock, he turns to grab Kurt's hand and easily pulls the slender boy up onto the rock beside him.

The rock is cold, being shaded by a nearby tree from the blistering sun, and relatively smooth and flat, so the boys are able to easily situate themselves side by side. Once he's settled, Blaine turns and leans his face in close to Kurt's.

"Now, where were we?"

"You know, I've always thought it was so cheesy and cliche when people use that line in movies," the older teen teases.

Blaine doesn't move, nor does he change his expression. He just continues to drift his intense gaze back and forth between blue eyes and pink lips. "And now?"

Kurt opens his mouth, but chokes on his words and is forced to swallow, loudly and palpably, before he finally answers. "It's not so bad."

With a chuckle, Blaine leans in and captures those snarky lips with his own. This kiss is much better than the last, since they're both on solid ground now and Kurt's hand comes up to cup Blaine's cheek as the younger teen instinctively places his hand on his boyfriend's side.

Though Blaine has skillfully slid a hand up the bottom of Kurt's shirt on numerous occasions, this new freedom of uncovered skin is far too tempting to ignore and he allows his hands to wander up over cadaverous ribs and down over pointed hipbones, and eventually around to a slender, muscled back, creating a memory for each inch of skin.

When his fingers discover Kurt's spine, he traces the grooves with his fingertips, allowing his fingernails to scrape along the sensitive skin. Instinctively, his other hand, that was safely resting just above Kurt's knee, begins to travel, higher and higher up that cream colored thigh until he feels smooth satin beneath his fingertips. He hesitates as his thumb traces the satin edge, dancing between the material and the unexposed skin just below it, his anticipation growing at just the thought of crossing that line.

The body beneath his hands begins to tremble and Kurt breaks the kiss, dragging his teeth over Blaine's bottom lip as he pulls away. It's enough to incite a violent shiver within the younger teen, and forces him to back away just a little in attempt to regain some control.

"I can't do this," Kurt whispers between shaky breaths. "I can't breathe."

The frantic tone in the brunette's voice has Blaine sobered immediately, and he's sitting up straight and taking Kurt's face in his hands.

"Kurt, look at me," he commands, gently, but azure eyes are still refusing to focus. "Kurt. Hey! Look at me," he says, a little more forcefully this time. Finally, those frenetic blue eyes still, as if his own have somehow helped to lock them into place. "It's okay. We're done. Okay? Just relax."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt sputters, "I'm really enjoying this! You're so good at it, at everything! But I just...I'm not ready and if we keep going, I'm scared I won't be able to stop!"

"Kurt, stop. Please." Blaine keeps a firm hold on the older boy's face so that he can't look away. He wants to make sure that his honesty is being completely perceived. "You don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable doing and you definitely don't have to apologize for it."

"But this was my idea!" The older teen's voice hasn't calmed at all. "I made you think we were going to..._you know_...and now-"

"_Now_," he interrupts, "you've realized you're not ready, and that's perfectly okay, Kurt. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable because then it won't be good for either of us."

Kurt sighs and the electric is fading from those blue orbs now, so Blaine releases his grip and takes a thin, shaky hand in between both of his.

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

He gives the slender hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise that I'm not. Not even a little bit."

The brunette smiles and Blaine knows that the situation has been diffused completely now and he's able to break their intense eye contact and release a sigh of his own. "Kurt, I meant what I said. I will never push you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. I want each step we take together to be right for both of us." He glances back at the older boy.

Kurt's looking out at the water now and he opens his mouth to say something, but instead closes it again.

Leaning in, Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's temple. "What's going on in there?" he asks in a whisper.

The taller teen sighs again. "I'm really grateful that you feel that way, but I think we should agree on a boundary that we won't cross until I'm..._we're_ both ready."

"I think that's a very good idea," Blaine agrees, "But what boundary should we set?"

Kurt takes a moment to think and Blaine backs away, creating some space between them. He doesn't want their close proximity to cloud this decision.

"I think," Kurt finally speaks, "that we should keep it all above the waist...at least for now. I still feel like I get overwhelmed with just making out and if we start doing anything...down there," he waves his hand in a circle around his pelvic area, as if he believes that the younger teen didn't know what's being implied, "then I might be too overwhelmed and I'll make rash decisions that I'll regret later when your talented tongue is back in your mouth and not driving me wild."

Blaine chuckles. "You like my tongue that much, huh?"

"You have no idea."

The opportunity is too tempting for him to resist and he leans in close, bringing his lips as close to Kurt's as is possible without dissipating the space completely. "I'm pretty sure _you_ have no idea what my tongue can really do."

Kurt's breath hitches, and he places a hand on Blaine's chest and gently pushes the raven-haired boy away. "See?! That right there is why we need boundaries! Because if you had said that a couple minutes ago when your hand was on my thigh, I probably would have jumped you."

"I would have enjoyed that," he says with a smirk.

The brunette does not look amused.

"I'm sorry. I'm just kidding," he backtracks, making sure his teasing hasn't been misinterpreted. "I really am on board with the boundaries thing." He takes Kurt's hand in his again and interlaces their fingers. "I want you to feel comfortable so I can feel comfortable."

Pink lips twist slightly into a half smile. "Thank you."

Taking a firm, but gentle, hold on the other boy's chin, Blaine leans in and places a quick, pressing kiss on those smiling lips before standing up and leaping into the water. Though he's, once again, grateful for the relief it brings to his feverish body, he can't shake the feeling that he's going to be taking lot of cold showers in the near future.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys! I tried to channel the amazing, perfect Blaine from season 2 who always knew the right thing to say. You know, before he went all crybaby crazy and started forming new and confusing personality traits in every episode.**


End file.
